One Step Higher
by Onedollaryus
Summary: "Who is Fidio Aldena to you?" . That very question leave a very clueless Mark behind. He wanted to know what Fidio meant to him...and what he meant to Fidio. He wants to answer this question when asked. Fidio Aldena x Mark Kruger .


This is my first Fidio x Mark..heck, this is my first Inazuma fanfiction that i have wrote. I've come to like Fidio x Mark for certain reasons even though the pairing itself is weird. My english isn't very good so please pardon any bad english spotted in the story. Please Enjoy~

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven nor any of the characters.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>One Step Higher<strong>_

_You were __always on the top while I'm at the bottom. You were always first while I'm always last._

_I was never given a chance to catch up with you, you're fast, strong; everything a person will want to keep. While I'm slow, weak; everything a person will want to discard._

"_**Who is Fidio Aldena to you?"**_

That very same question has been ringing through his mind. Unable to answer it every time when asked, he would try to change the subject quickly. Up to now, he has always been wondering, what does that person means to him?

That very same person has always been better than him, better at everything he does. He knows that he can never be better than Fidio; He knows that he should give up, He knows that… He meant nothing to Fidio, yet he is not willing to give up.

He looked up at the sky, full of stars that are shining, wondering when he will be able to answer that question that was asked to him.

But there was always something about Fidio when they make eye-contact. That look Fidio gives to him, that smile his face show, there was something about Mark when Fidio looks at him. He's sure about it. The way he touches him, that gentle embrace, what is it, he wonder? Is it… Maybe, Love? Or is he just faking it?

He closed his eyes, hands gripped together and he made a wish. A wish that he will be able to answer the question soon. Tears started flowing while he opened his eyes slowly and gave a slight smile to himself. He felt like this wish will never come true yet he continues to stay strong. Stay very strong indeed. He have enough of being weak, he wants to be strong.

_Yes, he knows what he has to do now. _

He stood up, knowing that this was the day; he got to get the answer from Fidio himself. He will make sure that, after today, he'll be able to answer that question that was frequently asked. He made his way to a room, where he was in, and stood in front of him. Swallowing his saliva, he knocked on the door, waiting for _**him**_ to open it.

The door opened and a figure appeared. Mark looked at the figure, "Fidio…" he mumbled and gave a bow, knowing Japanese does this when they are greeting the elders or so on and so forth.

Fidio smiled warmly and let Mark in, "Make yourself at home." Was the first sentence that came out from Fidio's mouth. Mark gave a nod before sitting on the couch nearest to the window.

"What have you come here for?" Fidio asked while arching an eyebrow.

Mark glanced at Fidio before looking at the ground. He knows he got to asked, he need to know. He was curious, very curious. He looked up and looked straight at Fidio.

"I…" He tried asking but nothing came out of his mouth. Was he nervous?

"Umm…" He tried once more yet he failed. He doesn't have the guts to ask. He's scared. What Fidio's reply will be. Will it be the reply he was expecting?

"Mark?"

That very voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he noticed that he was blankly staring at him. He felt a blush forming on his face. He felt like breaking down right here and then. What is this feeling? The feeling is different when he is hanging around with Dylan. This feeling he have while he is with Fidio is different. It's warming, very heartwarming. What could this mean? Does he actually love him? Does he actually care for Fidio? He wasn't sure at this moment but he knows that he will find out soon. But he didn't know what to ask. He has no idea how to approach the question to him. He know that he needs to open his mouth and say something before he gets mad but still, he have no idea. He turned his gaze to the ground and stood up after that.

He turned around and bows slightly, "I'm sorry… I…" He muttered before running off.

The bright sunny blue sky became dark and gloomy, reflecting the heart of a certain person. Hard wind started to bow and lighting started to stoke, a storm was coming. But he didn't care and made his way to the nearest playground. He noticed a rose nearby and he went and picked it up before making his way to sit on the bench.

"Looks like you're lonely too huh." Mark mumbled with a slight smile.

Mark sat there, looking at the rose he was holding without caring for the world. Heavy rain started to pour, making his body soaking wet from head to toe. But he still didn't care and sat there, crying till his heart desired.

He is a coward, he is not daring enough, and someone like him doesn't even deserve him. The water from the rain mixed with the tears running from his warm blue eyes.

He heard someone calling his name. That voice…

_He finally knows who Fidio meant to him. _

_He love Fidio, He have feelings towards him. _

_He was sure of this yet…_

The voice that was calling out for him was the voice he wanted to hear. The voice that is owned by the person he loved.

_**I can feel…**_

_**His words are reaching out to me.**_

"Mark!" That very same voice called out again.

He wanted to answer it but he didn't have the energy to do so. Sitting out in the middle of a heavy storm, he couldn't take it anymore. His energy was drain for keeping his body warm. His vision became blurry and hazy. The voice came closer and closer. Before darkness claims his mind, he wished once more. That this time, he would finally find out what he is to Fidio.

Noticing that Mark was about to pass out, he wrapped his arm around the boy before his body reached to the ground. He picked the body to a bridle style and walked back to his dorm, carrying Unicorn's captain in his arm. The small body started to shiver. His body temperature rose.

"You… Reckless." Fidio sighed before fastening his footsteps back to his dorm.

Finally, Fidio reached his dorm. He gently put Mark down to the nearest couch. He took out the captain's jersey. He went over to his wardrobe and pulled out a towel, a boxer, and a set of clean clothes. Then, he pulled down Mark's pants along with his boxer. He dried the wet body until it dried and started to put the clothes on Mark. He picked the body up again and brings him to his bed. He went over to the toilet and wet a small towel to place on Mark's forehead.

After some time, Mark's temperature started to rise again. Now his body is trembling and his breath became slower. His face was burning up. Fidio noticed it and change the wet towel and started to wash the heated body with the wet towel. After for a while, Mark's temperature decreased. Fidio gave a sigh of relief. He kneeled beside his bed while holding onto Mark's hand tightly and rest his head on them.

"un…" Mark slowly open his eyes and blinked a few times to clear his blurry vision. "F-Fidio…?" He said softly. He sat up and looked at Fidio before hugging him while sobbing, wetting the captain's jersey.

"I…" Mark sobbed," I love you! "Mark blushed upon saying that before hiding his face on Fidio's chest.

He said it. He finally did, he felt…Happy yet nervous at what Fidio will do next. He felt tears flowing down his face but he continued staying on Fidio's chest. He didn't want this to end. He know his true feelings towards Fidio, he wants to know the answer. He decided that he's not going to run away anymore, he's staying till he gets the answer he is looking for. This is it. His wish, he'll make it come true. He swears upon this starry night. He knows that if somebody asked that question again, he will finally know what answer to give.

After moments of silence, he heard chuckling. Mark looked up and saw Fidio's laughing politely. Mark blinked a few times before tilting his head out of confusion.

"I know you do." Fidio replied with a grin. "I've always love you, Mark. Always, ever since I saw you in the tournament…. No wait, ever since I saw you for the first time."

_He…_

_Said that he love me._

_I…_

_I'm happy…_

"Fidio…" Mark whimpered before giving a tight and big hug to his newly found lover.

Fidio chuckled softly before hugging his lover back before placing a small kiss on Mark's lip which soon turn out to be a hot make-out season.

He finally knows what to reply when someone asked…

"_**Who is Fidio Aldena to you?"**_

Fidio Aldena, is his lover, the one he have been waiting for, the one he knows he'll be able to be happy with. Fidio is that special someone for him. He knows it, he's certain.

* * *

><p>I get a feeling that the story is a little short? Who wants more fluff to the story? I don't mind writing a sequence for this story. And again, i hope you have enjoyed the story and really very sorry for the bad english!<p> 


End file.
